1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a film structure and an electronic device housing utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices such as mobile phones employ a housing coated with a metal film to enhance appearance. The metal film typically exhibits high radio wave absorptivity. This feature decreases communication quality of the electronic devices, which largely depends on reliable throughput of radio wave transmission.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a film structure and an electronic device housing utilizing the same which can overcome the described limitations.